


龙族大吾x魅魔智

by Oksimoro



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 15:30:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20932532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oksimoro/pseuds/Oksimoro





	龙族大吾x魅魔智

大吾碰巧捡到了正在发情的半魅魔  
对方发出来的气息很是诱人，有着熟悉的暖意夹杂着青草的气息，里面还带着一丝丝甜味，勾的人心里发痒。  
那么对于享乐主义的大吾来说，遇到这等美味，不吃可是对不起自己。  
他抱着在自己身上乱蹭的小魅魔，对方微微嘟起的唇，带着诱人的色泽勾引着人的品尝，大吾也没客气，既然决定把对方收为自己的东西，那么就要一点点开始对他进行标志，从外到里。所以都要染上自己的味道，从这里开始。大吾笑着亲上了小魅魔的唇  
大吾生了就好看，他也知道自己有副好看的皮囊，知道怎么运用它，这不，他露出的那个浅笑使得小魅魔看呆了，沉迷美色的小魅魔乖乖的张开小嘴任由男人将舌头探入自己口中，和自己纠缠在一起。大吾还故意将膝盖卡在小魅魔腿间，轻轻摩擦着，撩得入口处的衣服都被饥渴的小穴浸湿。  
“想要。”被大吾亲的迷迷糊糊的小魅魔，撒娇似的蹭了蹭男人，这讨好的举动似的大吾莫名受用。他也被小魅魔蹭的忍不住了，就干脆抓着小魅魔的手来到自己的火热处  
“来，自己拿你想要的东西。” 大吾凑在小魅魔耳边用低沉诱惑的声音说道。  
智在男人催眠般的声音下，主动伸出手，掏出了男人不同寻常的巨物  
“有，两根？”小魅魔有点迷惑的歪歪头。因为好奇，还有手在上面摸来摸去。形状粗壮的阴茎，配上侵略感十足的尺寸，使得小魅魔忍不住抽紧了小穴。可是依旧无法阻止穴口流出垂涎美味的口水。  
“这样才能喂饱你啊。” 大吾也没闲着，手指在小魅魔的穴口处打转，不断吐出的淫液显示着他已经准备好了。  
可以开吃了。大吾心中了然，抓住小魅魔的细腿，大掌托住了男孩的肉感十足的屁股，还忍不住捏了捏。对方猜到了大吾的意思，也主动张开了大腿露出腿心，使得男人更好的进入。  
两人的姿势虽然是乘骑，但是龙族这种控制欲过剩的生物，肯定不会让男孩自己动作。大吾掰着男孩的腿，将自己的肉棒送到入口处。小穴被饿了很久，大吾刚浅浅戳进去龟头，小穴就开始像张小嘴一样吸吮着龟头，爽的男人头皮一阵发麻。  
真的是捡了一个宝贝。大吾心想着，看着软嫩的小魅魔，坏心眼的抓住了他的细腰，然后直接整根没入到底。  
一瞬间的快感过强，像烟火一样在脑子里炸开，智发出了一声尖叫，竟然直接射了出来。被填满的一瞬间，仿佛晕过去了一样，直到肉棒达到最深处来回过神来。  
“不经操的小家伙，”被小魅魔取悦到的大吾亲了亲智布满红晕的脸蛋，“先说好，我可是不会轻易放过你的。”

随后男人捏住少年的细腰，以九浅一深的方式干了起来。他顺着因为两人亲吻，溢出的唾液，一点点亲向小魅魔的脖子，然后再一点点往下落下一个个吻，直到少年的胸口那里。他空出一只手，单掌托着少年的屁股。掉下去的危机感使得小魅魔将体内的支撑点夹的更紧。  
大吾当然懂的如何让小魅魔更舒服，他希望对方能沉沦在自己身上，什么事都不想。嘴里含住一遍的乳尖，然后另外一只手来到另外一边，轻轻按着那里打转。  
如果这旁边有人的话，绝对会这里淫乱的声音吸引过来。  
大吾含着少年的红缨，如果婴儿般吸允着，发出砸砸砸的声音。下面的动作也没有慢下来，反而越来越狠厉起来，囊袋拍打在少年腿部发出啪啪啪的带着肉感的声响，两个人结合处被液体完全打湿，在男人进出的时候发出咕叽咕叽的水声。  
智已经被快感晕红了脸。水盈盈的眼睛有点失焦。嘴巴微微张着，口水顺着呻吟和露在外面的半截小舌滴落，刚巧落在胸前的大吾脸上。  
“好大，好舒服。。。” 小魅魔迷着眼睛，迎合着男人的动作。明明是在做着那么淫荡的事情，但是小魅魔却一脸纯真，仿佛只是在向男人讨糖吃一样。  
而这种又纯又欲的矛盾感正对大吾口味。他松开那对被自己欺负到肿起来的乳尖。乳晕都被他吸的涨大了一倍。男人用一种宠爱的动作，让声音叫的有点沙哑的小魅魔趴在自己身上休息一会。身下的动作也变成了慢慢抽插，让对方能感受到快感的同时不会过于激烈。  
随后男人抬起小魅魔的脸，巴掌大的小脸似乎比他手掌还要小一点，这更激发了男人的保护欲。  
“你叫什么名字？” 男人想在小魅魔那如同上好的琥珀般的眼眸，在少年的眼皮上落下一个如同蝴蝶般的轻吻。  
“智。” 小魅魔因为男人的温柔，忍不住撒起娇来。他以往遇到的很少有人能抵抗魅魔的魔力，一般都是干的又凶又猛，虽然他不讨厌。但是这个人的动作让他有一种自己被爱着的感觉。  
“智。成为我的东西好不好。”大吾认真对视着少年的眼睛，嘴里说出宛若情话的催眠  
小魅魔看着对方漂亮的银蓝色眼睛，仿佛是他向往已久的天空的颜色。如同被魅惑了一般答应了男人。  
“那么智接下来可要好好吃下我的东西啊。” 大吾看到自己诈骗成功，身下立刻开始了动作。  
“呜呜呜，太快了。”男人的动作一下子和之前不一样，习惯了温柔的小穴一下子有点吃不消，男人动作大的小魅魔觉得自己要被顶出去了。而且一根埋在自己体内的时候，还有一根会在自己股沟处磨来磨去。使得小魅魔觉得自己另外一个穴开始有点蠢蠢欲动。  
臀部被手指摁紧的地方出现了红痕，和白嫩的臀肉对比起来更像让人拍上几掌。大吾也这么做的，小魅魔立刻将他的硬挺吸得更紧，还可怜兮兮的求饶着，“不，不要打了。”  
可是这种可怜兮兮被欺负惨的样子，只会更加勾起男人的施暴欲，他一边欺负着小魅魔的屁股。红肿的小穴夹杂着白色的液体，还有臀肉上布满了浅浅的粉印，一看就是被蹂躏的样子。  
“给我。”智虽然被干的跟舒服，但是毕竟还是没吃到主食，十分不满，他蹭到男人怀里，主动亲吻着男人，甚至直接吸允上了男人的喉结。  
第一次被人触碰这个脆弱敏感的地方，差点没忍住就射了出来。大吾虽然生气，但是他想到了别的处罚小魅魔的办法。他又深深的抽插了几次，猛的从入口一次干近了小魅魔的最深处，动作大的仿佛要将阴囊也塞进去。随后他放开精关，满满得注入了小魅魔的深处。就在智以为对方会在一动不动将自己喂饱的时候。大吾突然开始将肉棒拔出。他边退边将精液糊满小魅魔的肠壁。因为种族特性，而冰冰凉凉的精液给智带来了一种奇异的快感。在龟头擦过前列腺的时候，大吾突然笑了起来，智感觉有个什么塞子一样的东西堵在了自己小穴里。刚好卡在前列腺的地方。  
“这是什么？”小魅魔有点不舒服的扭了扭腰，却被塞子摩擦前列腺的快感弄得溢出了几声呻吟。  
“生殖结。确保你把我的东西好好吃下去。”大吾笑着揉了揉小魅魔被自己射的有点鼓起的小腹，肿胀感使得智不安的扭动着。  
“下面，我们来好好照顾一下你另外一个小穴吧。”大吾突然来到了一个更隐秘的地方，手指在那里搓揉着。  
智这才发现，自己的女穴不知道在什么时候打开了小小的入口。还没说些什么突然被男人要咬住了肩膀，  
“小家伙不许发呆啊。”大吾松开被自己咬的出血的肩膀，满意得舔了舔嘴角，“成为我的东西可是要被窝从里到外全部标志一遍的。包括这里。”男人的掌心将微微打开的女穴整个包住，轻柔地捏了捏。  
软了身子的智，没看到大吾眼里满满的占有和欲望。


End file.
